


The Thought of You

by IceBlueRose



Series: Since You Came Along [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: He’s not used to anything good happening in his life but this is proof that somewhere out there is someone that could love him, not because they’re family or because he’s the only real friend the person has but simply because. Soulmates that find each other and don’t fight the bond love each other.Of course he knows that having a name on his wrist isn’t a guarantee of anything. People can reject the bond, they can fight it. But Leonard has always secretly feared that he’d never get a name at all and so this is enough.





	The Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where others fade away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709559) by [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/pseuds/pr1nc3ssp34ch). 



> First, thanks to pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons) for giving me the okay to write this using their concept of soulmate marks and dreams - the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I'm very grateful!
> 
> Second, since part of this takes place during the pilot, there'll be at least one scene where dialogue from the show is used. So if you recognize it, it's not mine.

The day that Leonard Snart turns eighteen, he impatiently waits for 10:43pm to roll around. He plays with Lisa and makes sure she eats. He has a celebratory drink with Mick after Lisa goes to bed and declines going out on a job because his father is in prison and he won’t risk losing Lisa by getting caught.

Then the clock flips from 10:42 to 10:43 while he stares at his left wrist and he sucks in a breath when _Sara_ scrawls over his skin in a mix of print and cursive that doesn’t slant at all in a shade of blue he’s never seen before. He’s not used to anything good happening in his life but this is proof that somewhere out there is someone that could love him, not because they’re family or because he’s the only real friend the person has but simply because. Soulmates that find each other and don’t fight the bond love each other.

Of course he knows that having a name on his wrist isn’t a guarantee of anything. People can reject the bond, they can fight it. But Leonard has always secretly feared that he’d never get a name at all and so this is enough.

~*~*~

He doesn’t dream.

He knows that means that his soulmate hasn’t reached adolescence yet which means he’s the older one of the two. So he continues on with his life. He does whatever he has to so that Lisa is kept safe from Lewis once the man is released. He goes on the jobs that he plans and takes Mick with him so that he has someone that he trusts watching his back.

It doesn’t always work, of course. As they get older, they take bigger jobs and that sometimes means working with others. Other people don’t always stick to the plan and that can lead to getting caught. Lisa writes to him when that happens and when he gets out, he always takes her to lunch.

When he’s twenty-six, he starts to dream of blonde hair and freckles and the slight curves that his soulmate will one day have and he knows that she’s hit her adolescence. He’d researched the hell out of the topic in the week following his eighteenth birthday and so he knows that with the way girls tend to mature faster than boys, his soulmate is probably somewhere around fifteen years younger than he is, making him grateful that the dreams are of things that can only happen in the future.

He stops going on jobs for a while, makes the effort to find a legitimate job and can’t help but be amused when he gets a job at a company that installs security systems by using one of his other identities that he keeps for a _just in case_ situation. He doesn’t want to risk getting thrown in prison over the next couple of years; he wants to be there when Lisa turns eighteen so that he can see the name of his sister’s soulmate.

Besides, Lewis is in prison again which means if he goes on a job and gets caught, then Lisa will be alone because if he goes on a job, Mick will insist on going. So he installs security systems for the next two years and when Lisa turns eighteen, he makes sure he has the day off so that when 1:17pm comes around, he’s there when a name appears on Lisa’s wrist in red handwriting that takes a few moments for either of them to be able to read.

“Raymond,” Lisa says with a smile. “My soulmate’s name is Raymond.”

Leonard just hopes that Lisa never tells him when or if she’s dreaming about Raymond. It’ll be a one way guarantee to Leonard wanting to punch him in the face.

~*~*~

Leonard doesn’t like to admit it but he enjoys the quiet life of being someone other than Leonard Snart. He works as Leonardo Waylett and is secretly amused by his choice in last names. He likes not having to worry about the cops coming after him or making pointed comments about Lisa or about Lewis.

But he also misses the thrill and satisfaction when he plans out a job and everything goes according to plan and he’s able to get away with it. He starts doing a few jobs here and there, nothing large because he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself just yet. Instead, he does jobs that he can pull off on his own.

All the while, he continues to dream. The dreams have gotten more detailed as the years have gone by and there are times where Leonard could almost swear that he can see his soulmate’s face. He knows the sound of her laugh and he knows that she has a birthmark on her right arm. She’s petite, even standing up she’s at least five inches shorter than he is. 

They’re nothing more than flashes and he wonders if he’ll ever see more than that, ever feel her as more than a phantom. 

His soulmate is probably around fifteen years old by now though he might be off by a year or two.

Just a few more years, he tells himself. A few more years and his name will appear on her wrist.

It won’t lead them to each other but it’ll be one step closer.

~*~*~

Leonard doesn’t stay Leonardo Waylett. He gets back in the game, starts going on jobs again. Lisa joins him and he wonders if it’s because it’s truly what she wants or if it’s because that’s what she knows best.

He regrets it sometimes. Others, he can’t bring himself to regret any of his choices.

Regrets can get you killed and he’s not looking to die any time soon.

He won’t admit it to anyone else but himself but he still has hope that he’ll meet his soulmate one day.

He can’t do that if he’s a corpse.

~*~*~

Years pass and Leonard continues to see nothing but flashes of his soulmate in his dreams.

He keeps going.

~*~*~

The year Leonard turns forty-four, the color leaves Sara’s name. It burns when it happens and Leonard can’t take his eyes off his wrist, bile rising in his throat.

He leaves and goes to a safe house that he’s always kept separate from anyone, even Lisa and Mick, and locks himself inside.

He can’t breathe.

~*~*~

He has a crew to run still and he gets them together for a new job once he finds out that the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond is coming to Central City.

That’s when the speedster appears and that’s when Leonard makes the mistake of exposing his face in his surprise.

It’s a rookie mistake and he can’t believe that he made it.

The speedster is going to be a problem.

He begins to plan.

~*~*~

The speedster is called the Flash by the people of Central City and he’s nothing but a kid, a kid that Leonard eventually discovers is named Barry Allen.

They make a truce. Barry will ignore the fact that Leonard is stealing if Leonard helps him out. 

It’s an opportunity that Leonard can’t pass up so he double crosses Barry and lets the metas go.

Sara’s been dead for almost ten months.

~*~*~

Lewis comes back and Leonard should have known that he’d be making an appearance again. The man is like a cockroach.

He wants to tell Lewis to go to hell but then Lewis reveals his trump card. 

Lisa.

There’s no way that Leonard is going to lose Lisa on top of losing his soulmate before he could ever meet her so he goes along with Lewis’s plan. When Barry shows up, he rolls with the change of plans because Barry is his best chance at getting his sister out of this alive.

He kills Lewis as soon as Lisa’s safe.

Just like before, it’s an opportunity that Leonard can’t pass up.

It’s worth going to Iron Heights if Lisa will never have to worry about Lewis coming after her again.

~*~*~

The day after he kills Lewis, his wrist burns the way it had over a year ago and when he looks, all he can do is stare in amazement.

Sara’s name is blue.

~*~*~

He doesn’t know how Sara’s alive and, honestly, he doesn’t care about the how. He just knows that the name on his wrist has color again and that means that Sara’s alive.

Leonard feels a knot of tension that he hadn’t even realized he carried loosen when he begins to dream of blonde hair and freckles again.

Barry visits and insists that Leonard’s past doesn’t have to define him, that he has a light inside him. Leonard can’t help but needle the kid when Barry says he’ll have a long time to think about it in Iron Heights.

Can’t let the kid get too cocky after all.

~*~*~

A few weeks later, his dreams become more intense. Suddenly, they’re more than just flashes. Leonard still hasn’t seen Sara’s face but she’s more than just a phantom touch now. He knows what she feels like pressed against him and the feel of her mouth against his. He knows what it’s like to take it slow with her and to press her up against a wall. He’s felt her hands slide up and then down his back, nails digging in a bit or scraping lightly.

But there’s more to the dreams than just sex. He knows what it feels like for her to slip her hand in to his. Leonard knows what it feels like when she puts her feet in his lap and the way it feels when her nails trail lightly over the back of his neck. He knows the way it feels to have her head rest against his chest and the way she sometimes curls up on her side when she sleeps. She has callouses on her hands though he doesn’t know from what.

He wants to. He wants to know if she plays an instrument, if the callouses are from her job, if they’re the result of one of her hobbies. 

Sara’s a fighter. He’s felt the scars on her skin and the thought of someone putting a mark on her causes an anger that he’s only felt when protecting Lisa from Lewis. He dreams of her taking down a group of men without breaking a sweat and of fighting side by side against an unknown enemy. She laughs and helps him pull a job off and the thrill of having her by his side is better than the satisfaction he’s felt from completing a job in the past.

Leonard dreams of sparring with her and it feels like dancing.

~*~*~

He knows what it means when the dreams start getting clearer, more detailed.

Sara’s getting closer.

A couple of days later, his dreams of her become so clear and sharp that he knows it can only mean one thing.

Sara’s in Central City.

~*~*~

It takes everything in him not to go looking for her (well, not obviously, at least but if he suddenly has a few more errands to run than usual, well, that can’t be helped).

He doesn’t find her but there’s something in him that tells him he’s had a few close calls. He fights back the disappointment when the dreams become flashes again but he can’t shake the feeling that’s been building since just before she arrived in the city and hasn’t disappeared now that she’s left.

_Soon._

~*~*~

It drives him, keeps him moving, and he smirks when Mick gets back in town. It’s easy to slip back in to that partnership, it always is.

It’s on one of their next heists together that things change for him.

The cops had arrived earlier than expected—apparently CCPD was stepping up their game, which meant he and Mick would have to as well.

“Drop your weapons!”

_Right, that’ll happen_ , Leonard thinks, rolling his eyes behind his goggles. 

“Fry, you little piggies!” Mick blasted a stream of fire their way and then rolled his eyes as they threw themselves in to their getaway car. “A minivan? Really, Snart?”

Leonard smirks and waves a box of diapers at his partner. “Cops’ll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night.” He tosses the box in the back as they take off, the sirens of the cop cars screaming behind them. His eyes narrow at a shape in the middle of the road.

“What the—“ Mick starts. 

Leonard’s eyes widen. It’s a man. “Watch it!”

There’s a flash of light and then—blonde hair, freckles, bright blue eyes, a face he can almost make out—

His head damn well hurts.

“Ah, what a headache!”

Leonard looks around, making note that he no longer has his goggles on, and pauses at the sight of the professor he’s only met once or twice while tangling with Barry. “Stein? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m as ignorant as you, for once,” the man huffs and Leonard rolls his eyes even as he looks around.

“Where are we?” a woman to his right asks.

“Why don’t you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?” a kid he’s seen with the professor asks.

Leonard smirks and prepares to reply when he’s cut off by said British dude taking that as his entrance cue.

“The name’s Rip Hunter,” he announces and Leonard wants to roll his eyes. “I’m from East London.” He pauses. “Oh, and the future.”

Mick glares. “Nice to meet you, Rip.” 

Leonard adds a glare of his own when his hand moves to his thigh only to find his cold gun missing.

Rip clears his throat. “While you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons.” He glances around at the group. “I’ve assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage.”

“That can’t be,” a man dressed as, of all things, a bird, says. “We destroyed him.”

Matching bird girl nods. “Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it.”

Ah, Barry. Always saving the day.

“And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell,” Rip explains as Leonard looks at him sharply.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mick demands.

“Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate,” Bird Man says.

“Yeah, I’ve done that.”

Leonard glances over at that and sucks in a breath when he sees her.

Blonde hair, freckles, bright blue eyes.

_“Kendra and I reincarnate.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve done that.”_

He thinks of that year of hell when her name was devoid of color and he felt like he was drowning and a part of him just _knows._

_Sara._

Her eyes narrow when she meets his gaze and he can’t help but wonder if she suspects. When she turns back to Rip, he briefly wishes she weren’t wearing such a heavy coat.

He has a feeling his name is on her wrist.

He tunes back in to Rip and the others for now though. Who knows when he’ll have a chance to see her wrist—if he gets the chance at all since it’s not usual to deliberately show off your name to total strangers.

“I’ve been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him.”

“How?” the woman he thinks is Sara asks, arms crossed.

Rip spins and waves his hand through the air as though painting a picture. “To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows in to the monster he becomes.”

Leonard shakes his head. He can see the skepticism on maybe-Sara’s face and he doesn’t bother to hide his own when he starts heading towards the door that’ll lead off the roof. “You’ve got the wrong guy. Hero ain’t on my résumé.”

Behind him, Mick scoffs. “Or mine.”

They barely get a few steps before Rip speaks up. “I know it’s hard for you to fathom but where—when—I’m from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren’t just considered heroes.” Rip looks over at them. “You’re legends.”

The guy that looks like he wishes he could be the next Iron Man if he were just a little bit cooler perks up. “Legends?”

The professor, Leonard notes, doesn’t look like he’s buying it either. “I, um, I hate to nitpick but doesn’t a legend have to be dead?”

The kid shakes his head and waves his hand as if to ward off Rip. “Yeah, see, that’s a deal breaker for me so I’m gonna pass.”

“It’s dangerous for any of you to know about your futures,” Rip says, turning to face the others, “but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness.”

Leonard frowns even as Iron Man wannabe nods. “I could get behind that.”

“And because, if you don’t follow me,” Rip adds, turning and moving forward, walking passed Leonard and Mick, “this is what’s in store for your world one hundred and fifty years from now.” He raises the device in his hand and presses a button.

Suddenly, the skyline of Star City disappears in a vision of fire and devastation, explosions going off and things falling from the sky. Staring at it, Leonard doesn’t bother to try and hide the shock the image causes.

Rip turns to look back at the group. “I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eight. I certainly hope that you won’t let me, and the world, down.” He pauses and stares back at each of them before pulling a card out of his pocket and moving forward. “If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in thirty-six hours.”

Leonard watches him go for a moment before he moves towards Stein and looks at the card, memorizing the address, before he continues on his route towards the door that’ll lead him out of there. He stops only long enough to grab his gun and make sure that Mick’s grabbed his. Once they’ve made it down the stairs and in to the alley, Leonard pauses.

“You go ahead,” he tells Mick. “I’ve got something to take care of.” He rolls his left wrist unconsciously as he glances up towards the roof they’d left behind minutes earlier. The movement draws Mick’s eyes and he pauses as he realizes exactly why Leonard is staying behind and, for the first time since they woke up on that damned roof, he smiles slightly and nods.

“Meet you back at the safe house,” is all Mick says before he turns and walks off. Leonard lets out a long breath and moves back in to the shadows. If it’s one of the others that comes outside next, he doesn’t want to talk to them.

The professor and the kid come down next and walk off, arguing about whether they should go on the trip. He sees the bird people fly off the roof, followed by the man in the suit. It only takes a few more minutes before the door opens and she steps outside.

He doesn’t even have the chance to step forward before her eyes are focusing on him and he sucks in a breath at the feeling of anticipation thrumming through his veins.

Leonard steps forward. “Sara.” He means it to be a question but he can’t quite manage it. He knows. 

Her lips lift slightly in a small smile. “Leonard.” Her right hand starts to come up and then she freezes, fingers curling in to a fist as her smile disappears and she looks down and he’s reminded of that year when it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Still, he forces himself to say it. “I won’t make you bond with me, Sara. I wouldn’t—“

Sara’s gaze snaps up. “No,” she interrupts. “No. It’s not that I don’t want to bond, it’s—“ Her lips press together as she cuts herself off. Rather than push for an answer, Leonard waits. “You deserve better,” she finally says, voice nearly a whisper.

He wants to know what’s happened to make her believe that. What’s happened to her that makes her think anyone else would be a better match for him. Leonard’s not usually a romantic but this is something he’s always secretly hoped for and believed in. Which means he’s not going to let a remark like that go.

“It doesn’t matter what you think I deserve, Sara,” he tells her, voice just as quiet as hers. “What matters is what I want and what I think I deserve.” He pushes back the sleeve of his parka and the sweater beneath it to reveal his left wrist. “You’re my match. That’s what I want. That’s what I deserve.”

“You think you deserve a monster?”

He meets her gaze head on. “I don’t see a monster. The things I’ve seen of you don’t show me a monster. They never have. They never will.” His tone changes, becomes more self-deprecating than he’d usually ever allow himself to sound in front of someone else. “If anyone deserves better, it’s you.”

Sara frowns and shakes her head, taking a deep breath. “My dreams...” She pauses. “Seeing you there, even when I was so far away that it was just flashes...you gave me hope when I felt like I couldn’t keep going. You made me feel safe.”

Hope and safety aren’t feelings he’s used to inspiring in people. But he’s glad that he helped. He doesn’t know what Sara’s been through. He knows he wants to find out and he knows that if she doesn’t reject the bond, they could be something great. So he takes the chance and holds up his left hand in a clear bond offering.

Sara’s eyes widen and she stares at him for a few moments as if trying to decide if he’s truly serious and then that same small smile of hers comes back as she steps closer. Her right hand comes up and she presses her palm to his, her fingers intertwining with his, and he smiles as their wrists heat up slightly, a low glow briefly emitting from the space where their names have touched.

After a few moments they reluctantly pull back, letting go of each other’s hands. It’s as far as they manage to separate and Leonard suddenly understands why people have admitted to simply falling in to bed with each other right after they bond. Everything in him is screaming to reach out and touch Sara but he holds back. They don’t know each other outside of dreams and even those were just pieces of each other. Add to that that he’s not altogether comfortable with casual touching and that Sara seems like she hasn’t experienced that in a while and he knows that keeping it to just this for now is the right choice for them.

Sara pushes back the sleeve of her coat and he sees his name in his own handwriting on her wrist for the first time, the shade of blue matching the blue that Sara’s name is written in on his own wrist, a blue he now realizes matches not just her eyes but also the blue light that comes from the cold gun. And surrounding their names is their mark, unique to the two of them.

Five white snowflakes, two above their names and three below, and when Leonard looks closely he can make out that the center of each snowflake has the outline of a bird.

When he looks up, Sara’s staring at the mark, a smile on her face. He understands the snowflakes but not the birds. He has a feeling that Sara’s the opposite, just like the shade of blue matches both of them, they each seem to understand half of what the mark means.

“Are you going?” he asks after a few moments. 

She looks up at him. “I’m not sure,” she admits. “There’s...there’s a lot of stuff I’m trying to deal with right now and I don’t know if this mission would just make things worse or not.” She hesitates. “Are you?”

Leonard shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s certainly an interesting idea to go time traveling but it’s like I said up there. I’m no hero.”

“I’m not sure I have it in me to be a hero,” Sara admits. She lets out a small sigh and shakes her head. “Or a legend.”

“How about we make a deal,” Leonard offers. When she raises an eyebrow at him, he continues. “We’ll think about it and make our decision tonight. But if I decide to go and you’re not there, I’m not getting on that ship. We’ll meet back here instead.”

Sara considers it. “So we go together,” she starts.

“Or not at all,” Leonard finishes. He waits as she thinks about it and feels something in him relax when she nods.

“Together, either way, then,” she says, looking like she’s not quite sure what to do with that for a moment before she nods again. “I can do that.”

“Until tomorrow, Sara.” Leonard smiles one last time and steps back.

Sara slowly returns the smile as she takes a step back. “Until tomorrow, Leonard,” she agrees before turning and walking away.

Leonard watches her go for a few moments before he lifts his wrist and stares in wonder at the mark there, his fingers trailing over Sara’s name lightly before he lifts his eyes to look in the direction Sara went. After a few moments, he turns and walks in the opposite direction.

“Tomorrow,” he repeats softly.


End file.
